


Strings Attached

by AvengersAssemble_99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Irondad, Strings Attached, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersAssemble_99/pseuds/AvengersAssemble_99
Summary: Peter Parker agent of hydra meets face to face with world-famous billionaire, Tony Stark who takes him in after hydra falls. But cut off one head and two more shall take its place. They're going to need all the help they can get...Avengers...Assemblee
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Pilot

Hydra Name: Winter Spyder

...

Human Name: Peter Parker

...

Age: 14 human years

...

relatives: Mary Parker (mother) -Deceased by plane

...

Richard Parker (father) -Deceased by plane

...

Benjamin Parker (Uncle) -Deceased by gun

...

May Parker (Aunt) -Deceased by HYDRA

At the human age of 16, all the children were allowed to look at their file for the first time. This was Hydra's version of a loyalty test. In those first 16 years, the Hydra agents are taught the basics. Reading, writing, math, science, Hydra History or H. H, and fighting. Fighting was usually divided into 3 Categories. Hand to Hand combat, boxing, guns, knives/blades, and/or a weapon of your choice such as a bow and arrow, batons, or in my case web shooter. A weapon of my own invention.

4 years ago hydra killed what remained of my family. They wiped my memory afterward. I was placed in Hydra academy and was at the top of my class within weeks. The head of hydra noticed and I moved up ranks. When I turned 13 I joined the Winter program. It was not at all what I thought it was. They strapped me to a cold metal table and let a radioactive Spider bit me, giving me mutation like powers. The following days were hell. I was very sick and the doctors were unconcerned, but I came out a new person.

They restored my memory not long afterward, after all, there was nowhere for me to go, no use in fighting back, besides, hydra was still my family.


	2. All Fall down

The world has just found out about the break-up of the Avengers as well as the final fall of Hydra. Tony Stark, a self-proclaimed genius was sent to clean up the mess as his alto ego, Ironman. He was currently on the little plastic flip phone Mr. America gifted him.

"And you know what you're looking for?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I know how to do my job" Tony deadpanned

"I wasn't implying-"

"Yeah, I get it" Tony interrupted. "I'm going to go now"

"Ok, bye then'' Steve said awkwardly. They hung up and tony let out a sad sigh remembering the day the band was disbanded.

...

Steve had gotten some new crew members among them, Wanda, Clint, Ant-man, Sam Wilson, and later Nat, who betrayed Tony and switched Sides. They were gathered outside at the airport. Tony had tried to explain to Steve the consequences of what they did.

"You've been busy" Steve noted. He was talking about Tony keeping the members (Wanda) locked in the tower"

"And you've been a complete idiot" Tony replied frustrated "Dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place, she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place.

Steve went to defend himself but Tony continued before he could. "I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart" Tony's voice broke but Steve didn't react in any way shape or form.

"You did that when you signed"

"All right we're done. You're going to turn Barnes over, you-re going to come with us because it's us" Tony choked on his words. He knew Barnes might not be guilty, but he needed to go through the system and prove it like the other people who weren't friends with Captain America himself.

The fight broke out then. Rhode y ended up paralyzed and the newfound rogues escaped. Tony couldn't find it in himself to be mad yet just hurt, not enraged just.......disappointed.

Until... Tony found them, Steve and Barnes in an abandoned building fully intent on helping Steve, who he sometimes thought of as a brother, but when he got there a tape startedplaying on an old worn-out TV. It was that night on that street. 

"I know that road," Tony said aloud. Steve looked nervous. "what is this"

The familiar car was tipped over like the car accident version of his parents death Tony knew. Two figures walked up to the car. They tore off the handles of the car in a synchronized pattern.

"Help my wife" the man, Howard begged the two men. "Please... help"

Upon further inspection, the dawn of recognition clouded Howards features, "Sergeant Barnes?" Tony glanced at the two super soldiers before drawing back to the TV.

"Howard" His mom screeched when the smaller man yanked Maria Stark from the car. Howard looked horrified his hands fighting against Bucky's tight hold. "Howard" She screamed again. Tony watched in horror as Maria got the life choked out of her and the moment her legs stopped moving and her body went limp in the man's chokehold.

Flinching when his dad was shot 10 times. Barnes faced the security camera that was recording the scene before slowly lifting his metal arm and shooting the camera efficiently ending the video. Tony's eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Did you know" Tony asked, slowly, calmly, much too calmly.

"I didn't know it was him" Steve lied.Tony whipped around then, "Cut the bullshit Rogers, did you know?"Then, a small "yes"

...

Tony shook himself from the memory turning back to his holographic screen. He didn't forgive Rogers and they talked in secret-keeping it strictly professional. Just because the Avengers broke up didn't mean NYC Shouldn't be protected from threats, so they worked out an agreement. Tony did the public threats and Steve kept it on the down-low, serial killers and whatnot. Sometimes coming in secret to inspect Hydra Bases they took down.

Tony pulled himself from his chair, picking up his Scotch and dumping what was left into his mouth. The familiar alcoholic twinge warmed him.

"Jarvis, drop my needle" Tony instructed as his favorite version of Jingle bells came on and his new nanotech suit wrapped his body up in a cocoon of metal. "let's get this party started"

...

Peter knew Hydra was falling, but he didn't expect it to be so... Soon. His hydra family was leaving, dying even, but he was still alive along with the doctors and guards that were instructed to protect and him to protect them.

"SHIELD is here" Peter whispered as they crept through the balls their hands touching the cold walls were their only guide. in the pitch black hydra tunnel that went right under the building.

"You know what to do?" the first security guard, Peter found out his name was Nathaniel pretty early on, and he was the nicest guard. Sometimes he gave Peter extra food on the weekends. Since the spider bite, Peter had felt more like a science experiment than a human.

"Yes, Sir" Peter replied obediently sauntering up to the front and peeking around the corner because sticking his palms to the wall and attaching himself there. Slowly he brought his foot up using his palms for balance as he stuck to the wall and climbed onto the ceiling.

"What do you see?" Nathaniel questioned the Spyder.

"All clear" Peter called down scurrying along the ceiling He'd done the math and knew that not many people looked up when they entered the room, and played a handful of pranks on fellow HYDRA agents. He was confined to the white room for days after but never pulled another prank. 

A loud yell interrupted his thoughts as three shots fired Dr. Greene, Nathaniel, and Max all dropped and a pool of blood expanded underneath them. The owner of the voice jumped out from an overhead vent clearly not seeing the other form in the room. Vent man - that's what Peter called him - brought two-fingers to his ear.

"Hall 25 Cleared" an intercom, Peter assumed. Were the other Avengers on the line? Maybe... No, Peter though vaguely wondering what life was like out the hydra facility. The man left and Peterlanded back on the ground with a smooth backflip. He checked the three agents' pulses. All three dead.

Peter wandered around for a bit his two fingers hovering above his web-shooters. He wasn't used to being alone having quickly got used to having a guard with him ever since the bite. 

"Down here" A voice abruptly shouted and Peter was frozen in place as two Avengers appeared in front of him, who he quickly defined as Ironman, and Vision.

"Big Fan" Peter murmured laughing a bit at his joke before using his webs to propel himself away from the awkward encounter. Behind him the two men wereabsolutely baffled.

As soon as Peter found, what he deemed, the safe place, he held his head in his hands.

"Why did you say that" he mentally scolded, the voices of the former bosses of HYDRA ringing in his ears. "what would any good agent do? Kill them...?"

Frustrated and slightly nervous he made his way out of his hiding spot fully intent on facing the two head-on. What he didn't expect was to found the whole lot of them standing, their guns at the ready.


	3. SHIELD

"You need to go, Rogers" Tony proclaimed. He had no idea why Steve was still here. Ross was just outside.

"No I don't" Steve protested. Behind him stood Clint and Nat who he'd brought as rogue backup.

"You guys could get yourselves and me in big trouble with the law" The billionaire tried to explain for what felt like the thousandth time, "and if you are going to come at least give me a heads up"

Steve shifted his feet warily before his head shot up and held his gun out, the others following suit. Tony readied his repulsor when a child ran out. The same one from just a few minutes ago. He was wearing a black bodysuit. from the neck down. His hands weren't covered, though his feet were. The boy's brunette hair was sticking up and he looked like a  
deer caught in headlights.

"Who are you" Nat questioned, and the teen seemed to shrink into himself under her frightening gaze.

"W-Winter Spyder?" He stuttered out.

"Is that a question" She demanded.

"No ma' am" his almost silent voice got even quieter. In a matter of seconds, the boy's shy persona wore off being quickly transformed into a look of a soldier. A sticky substance shot out from the teens wrists quickly finding purchase on the other Avengers guns before shooting back to him. The Avengers were shocked by the teens inhuman abilities.

"Daisy," Tony asked through the silver intercom from his suit. "There is an inhuman, back-up requested"

"On my way Stark" the young girl replied confidently. SHIELD had really stepped it up since the first attack of HYDRA. Apparently, a sort of pandemic like disease got out that brought out alien DNA in some humans. Amongst them Agent Daisy Jhonson.

"Tony we can handle this" Steve insisted. Tony sighed 

"When are you going to get it into your thick super- serum brain that you can't be here, that you disbanded the Avengers, that if you take down winter Spyder over here then they'll know and I'll be thrust in jail" Tony lectured voice getting louder with every word.

"It's always about you" Steve barked. Footsteps pounded on the floor from behind.

"C'mon Steve let's go" Nat said with a guilty, apologetic look to Tony. The three left in formation. giving the billion ar cliche bully vibes you'd usually see in a movie. Winter Spyder was starting to get the upper hand before he stopped and flew backward into the side wall with a large "Umph," successfully knocking him out.

"Just in time" Tony commented Daisy snorted.

"Tell me about it. The containment module is outside, you can put him in it. It's mostly ones capable" Daisy explained leading the was as Tony picked the teen up bridal style.

"Mostly," He asked skeptically. Daisy tilted her head, "There may have been one instance... but don't worry Fitz-Simmons had it improved, and much more secure"

"Good" Tony replied slowly as they exited the base. The containment module looked pretty legit, Tony had to admit. The outside was silver and white with four pillar-like structures on the exterior corners. The small jets were on the bottom. Once the Spyder was in the module it  
levitated up before gaining speed and zooming into the Zephr in a matter of seconds.  
Tony used his armor to get up along with Vision. The two looked around astonished by the homey feel the quinjet had. He stepped out of his suit and it collapsed back into his arc reactor. 

"that's pretty cool" Tony complimented, eyes glued to The teen peacefully sleeping in the box.

"Thanks." a voice accompanied by a silhouette Tony never thought he'd see again walked out.

"Phil Coulson?" Tony questioned. "You're dead"

"Long story short, not anymore" Phil replied. Tony dropped the subject but hoped he'd get a moment late for deeper questioning, an interrogation if you will.

"It's nice to see you," He said giving his old friend a hug. Phil gave the man a smile.

"You as well" Was his reply.

Tony watched the lovely view from the plane window, being thrown back into his past.  
. . .   
Despite being the only son, the only heir to Stark industries he was Dearly spared a second glance as a young boy. Vaguely he remembered his mother teaching to read, write maybe? Never his father, he never even said, I love you.

One day many ions ago his father dragged his wife and child to a conference all the way in California. This meant they'd need to take Howard's private jet there. A plane ride with a six-year-old, the absolute nightmare.

"Daddy, daddy look" Shrilled a small stark. His father sighed, annoyed before going to see what it is that his son wanted. Tony tapped the glass repeatedly, face smashed  
against the window looking out. They were flying high above the clouds bringing joy and  
excitement to the child. 

"Yes Peter, now why don't you um, go play with mummy hm" the father suggested much to the disappointment of Tony who barely ever got to see his dad.

"I just want to make you proud" the boy murmured red, tears on the brink of falling. 

"What was that son?" Howard asked turning to his  
computer.

"ok dad"

"Good now run along then" The CEO commanded. The boy ran away to his quarters and didn't come out. No one fetched him until they got to California.  
• o O  
"We're here, Sir" Daisy informed, Successfully dragging the man from his thoughts. They were back in NYC and Tony couldn't be happier to be back home to his beautiful fiance, who was waiting for them on the roof.

"Tony," Her warm voice said in a combination of relief, happiness and adoration. The man swept her up in a hug Spinning her around as she laughed in glee.

"Pepper," he said softly placing her down and planting a small kiss on her cheek. "I've missed you"

She laughed, and it was like music to his ears. "As have I" she replied, "but you were gone barely 48 hours"

Tony chucked, "still" He whispered in her ear.

"If you two are finished with your little love fest over here. there's a hydra agent in a containment module still on board the ship" Daisy reigned back the attention of the two love birds who blushed furiously.

"Of course," Pepper said apologetically, gaping her fiance in the arm teasingly"

"ouch," Tony mocked going to guide the module out and to the interrogation area.

• • 0  
Peter woke up groggily taking in his new surroundings. He noted the small size of the box-like contain men he found himself in. A small toilet, a cot, and a desk compiled with. paper, pens, pencils, and a stack of a variety Of books, from fiction to non-fiction. 

In Hydra University they were taught about their greatest enemies, weakness, and the Avengers. Secretly Peter looked up to them. Once he got his memories back of course. Perhaps, perhaps they wouldn't be so bad?

Peter knew he was wrong as soon as Natasha Romanoff entered tailed by the infamous winter soldier. The entire reason he was what he was.

"Black widow, Winter soldier" He greeted monotone.


	4. 20 Questions

Peter watched skeptically as Daisy sat down on the provided chair opposite his containment box. The chair was metal, supplied with a connecting desk, much like the one you'd find in a classroom.

"Here's how this is going to work" Johnson began, "You are the prisoner, we" she motioned to the billionaire and herself, "are the Questionnaires. We are going to ask 20 questions or less when we come in each day Capeesh?"

"Capeesh" Peter echoed. Slightly curious about how this was about to go down.

"Now, Let's take a look" Tony announced the agent hovering over his shoulder as he opened the Manilla folder with the words, 'winter Projekt in german', written in bold letters on the cover. His file.

"Peter Parker" he read aloud, much to the noticeable discomfort teen aheah of him. He smiled. 

"Hydra name: Winter Spyder. why S-p-y-d-e-r" he spelled out. "Why?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders" I was made for spying I guess, they didn't say much, nor did we ask." Peter explained. Tony Stark seemed satisfied with the simple answer and wrote something down on his lose leap paper.  
"We?" Daisy asked the next question. Peter nodded slowly wondering how much he should tell them. Hydra was gone, dead, no more demands. No more compliance. He smiled, he could do whatever he wanted, say what he wanted and act however he wanted. "We?" Daisy asked again growing impatient.  
"Hydra used a sort of algorithm, Zola's algorithm I believe to find the kids with the most potential. They were categorized too. The agents, under covers, and the e-experiments." Peter visibly stumbled over the word.  
"And you are?" Tony scribbled more writing down.

"Discovery requires experimentation" Peter quoted as if it was drilled into his brain. "A radioactive spider bit me"

Daisy's head shot up in mortification before hiding her face underneath her mess of curls. "And the others?"

"I was one of 5 who was part of the winter program." a pause, "And the only survivor"

"Sorry" Tony murmured obviously not meant to be heard.

"It's ok" Peter sighed giving him an almost comforting smile. The billionaire stared at the teen in surprise.  
"What kind of abilities do you have," he asked. Peter glanced up listing them in his mind.

"Sticking to things, enhanced strength, metabolism, Seeing, hearing, tasting, basically all the senses, and bad luck"

"Bad luck?" Daisy asked confused.

"Yeah my luck is not good, lost my parents in a plane crash, lost my uncle to a robbery, hydra killed my aunt after they found out I was like I out of like a gazillion other kids who was worthy of being a HYDRA lab rat"

Tony contemplated this reading over the rest of Peter's file "says here you are- were the most loyal Hydra student. Why?"

Peter glanced at Daisy, as a Shield member she probably knew more about the machine than the other Avengers, "they perfected the memory wipe machine, replaced our memories with ones of HYDRA. They restored them 16 years later for missions that were undercover. This way the kids knew a bit about the outside world to fit in easier, but also were still loyal to Hydra."

"Undercover missions?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, when the agents pretend to- " He got interrupted

"Not what it is, What kind?" She said matter-of-factly

Recognition flashed through Peter's eyes, "sometimes the agents stole, killed, or kept watch on other organization, the Avengers for example. We hacked into the base and went to a few parties. That was fun."

"Which party" Tony rejoined the guest icing. The one that Ultron showed up at, you guys trying to lift Thor's Hammer was absolutely priceless!" Peter chuckled.  
What Peter didn't say was how he was trapped in the white room for, not completing his mission.

"What do you remember from your past before HYDRA?" Tony changed the topic. Peter looked at his once blank paper and found it was filled with an overwhelming amount of words. The paper was totally covered.

"Not much," I know my father was a nice man, and my uncle was a police officer. May- "He choked on her name, "She was a nurse. Worked at Stark Memorial hospital"  
"Any other family?" Daisy asked sympathetically.

"No, I'm alone, but I win at yo-mama a lot" Peter attempted to lighten the mood but didn't miss their watery eyes. 

"What sort of things did you learn at Hydra school?" Tony asked, not being able to handle the darker topics, Peter concluded.

"Hydra University" Peter corrected. "And we learned math, science, chemistry, combat, reading, writing, Hydra history and I took an optional course on SHIELD and the Avengers" 

"What did you learn about us," Tony asked suddenly seeming worried.

"Not much, the original six. you, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Thor Odinson. When HYDRA first revealed itself forcing SHIELD to release classified files we found out a lot more," Peter explained, becoming slightly uncomfortable. 7 questions left he reminded himself.

"What about Bucky, what did they tell you about the Winter Soldier" Tony spat out the name as if it were a curse.   
That he was a HYDRA traitor and that he was given gifts that he wasted, but they also told us about his...victories," a pause, "they told me how they wanted me to be the next one "Daisy slammed his copy of the files on the table.  
Creating a resonating bang that made Peter flinch violently. She left then. "She had a friend, Grant Ward, think he was an agent of Hydra. Get's a bit tense when she hears about things he's done." A pause then,"You were in HYDRA when Bucky was still winter soldier" Tony asked redirecting the teens attention to the questions at hand.

"Yes, we trained a few times together, beat me every time" He winced at the memory.

"Did something happen" Tony wondered

"No," Peter lied smoothly, "challenging component, but he went easy on me"

"How loyal to HYDRA are you now?" Tony asked tiredly.

"No, HYDRA to be loyal to" He responded earning a laugh from the celebrity.

"Final question, how are the books" Tony motioned to the stack of books on the table.

"Read the backs, different than what I'm used to." He admitted

"And what are you used to?" he questioned

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow" Peter quipped.

"Good night, Ragno," Tony said with a wink.

"Buonanotte uomo di ferro" Peter said in fluent Italian.

"I'm not sure if I'm more surprised or impressed" Tony complimented, closing to door with a soft click.


	5. Many ions ago...

Takes place in 2015 approximately 2 years ago. 1 year before the civil war. Also, just a side note this story takes place during the time when homecoming would happen but does not relate to the plot. 

Daniel Whitehall was a sturdy man with a dark past. One of the three heads of HYDRA. Grant Ward, Thon Garett, and himself. They ruled the base with an iron fist. Their advancements were thriving and they were learning so much. Thanks to a certain soldier. Daniel had named him winter spyder in honor of their greatest success who later became their greatest failure The winter Spyder knew his place. Almost important, almost special. Almost everything, he had a tendency to care too much, but otherwise, he was obedient, quiet, and most importantly young.

Daniel glanced at his watch. 9:11 testing time. He nodded to the two guards behind him. Good men, loyal, passionate about the cause, good fighters. Daniel watched as the two walked away before turning towards the testing room. His favorite room.

"Whitehall" Ward Spoke walking beside him. Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes. Ward was such a suck-up. He was even ahead of everyone yet he still fought to be at the top.

"Where are you heading," Whitehall asked, silently praying they weren't going the same way.

"Operation, we got a new one coming in, in..." Ward glanced at his watch, "15 minutes"

"Algorithm or volunteer?" Whitehall questioned, suddenly angry. Ward was going to operate and Whitehall was testing again.

"Volunteers" Ward smirked, "twins, Wanda and Pietro maximoff"

"This is me," Daniel said, teeth clenched he came the door to the testing room giving Ward a small nod. They parted ways. Daniel smiled, alone at last, and opened the door. 

The room was large but crowded with equipment. Things you would see in a gym, treadmills lined up against one wall, weights, and such opposite it.

"I can walk on my own" A familiar childish voice said defensively. Thena loud, "Ouch"

Daniel glanced at his chart again. The last thing they'd tested was Peter's speed and his healing factor. The 'helpers' had enjoyed that, the doctors had been very impressed with the improvement Peter had been. Whitehall remembered when Peter was just a student. Young, naive, then again he didn't have his memories then. 

It wasn't long before the teen was shoved in the room. He silenced immediately. Daniel took in his appearance the bruises were still there. A disgusting combination of blue, purple, red, andyellow. Peter also coupled it with a very dark black eye.

"Ugh" Daniel scoffed, disgusted looking away from the boy. "What's wrong with your face"

No response, then, "It was the tests, Sir" Peter said timidly.

"Are you blaming me, Spyder?" Daniel hissed. The teen shifted.

"No Sir" Peter corrected, "it's for the good of the human race" 

Whitehall smiled sinisterly, "Good boy" he praised patting his pet on his head. A knock on the door startled them, Ward poked his head in, much to the annoyance of Whitehall.

"Peter" Ward summoned, motioning with his finger for the Spyder to come. Peter glanced at Daniel in confusion. The man in turn placed his hand roughly on Peter's shoulder making him flinch. The two HYDRA heads ignored it.

"Why do you need it" Daniel demanded. Ward rolled his eyes. "the twins want to see him" Ward drawled. Of course, they did.

Daniel lifted his hand off the boy's shoulder who hurried to follow his other boss. Whitehall followed not far behind keeping a close eye on the spider, his hand rubbing his thumb ever so gently over the bottom to Peter's shock collar.

The door to the operating room was open revealing the two kids who couldn't be much older than 17. One of them, the girl, had fiery red hair, and a just as fiery look in her hazelnut eyes.She wore a short black dress with a short red jacket. Her brother had matching hazelnut eyes. but he wore an athletic long Steve jacket with black jeans. They sat in two chairs facing the desk which ward quickly claimed, nodding slightly to the twins who turned and glanced at the newcomers. Daniel didn't like the way they looked at him as a lesser than Ward.

"And you are?" He said impatiently. He knew their names, but he wanted to hear it from them, formalities, and all that. The girl scrutinized both Peter and Whitehall who fought the urge to shift under her piercing gaze.

"Wanda" She replied. Whitehall noted her heavy Eastern European accent.

"And you" He proceeded to ask the twin.

"Pietro'' He replied with a matching heavy accent. The man nodded slowly. his eyes flitting between the two.

"Who are you," Wanda asked no longer with a piercing gaze that he'd been given. The spider in front of him glanced up in shock before looking at Whitehall who scoffed and waved his hand in approval.

"Peter" The teen replied, even from behind, Daniel could tell the boy was smiling. Still, he only watched the interaction.

"Got a last name" Pietro added. Peter didn't say anything.

"I- " Peter began, clearly trying to come up with some sort of answer. 

"He doesn't have one" Ward saved. Daniel couldn't help but be impressed at Grant's quick thinking. Pietro and Wanda glanced at each other.

"When do we begin," Wanda asked solemnly. 

. . .

When the boy walked into the room Wanda barely hid the gasp of horror that escaped her lips. Pied patted her knee comfortingly. The boy didn't look a day over 14. The man, Ward handed Wanda and her brother a packet which they took hesitantly. He looked towards Peter then.

"Take these two to their new rooms," Ward asked, more commanding really. Peter nodded obediently and left. Wanda couldn't all the questions that popped into her head. Like, why was such a young boy doing here, and why was there such a young child here?

"This is it" Peter's small voice broke the silence. Pietro grabbed Wanda's hand.

"Why don't you come in," Wanda asked, intent on learning more about Peter. Peter glanced around before quickly bounding into the room.

"You're the volunteers," Peter asked nervously shifting his weight. Wanda noticed he never looked somewhere for too long, looking somewhere else before she caught his gaze.  
"Yeah," she responded. "And you?" Peter bit his lip.

"Volunteered. regretfully" Peter spoke

"What did they do to you?' Wanda's brother chimed in. She noticed the small beads of sweat rolling down Peter's temple.

"Radioactive spider bite gave me mutant-like powers" Peter explained vaguely. Wanda nodded in understanding Ward had told her about the winter program, but she would be going into the infinity exploration. The twins had lost their parents while at dinner. Some sort of bombing happened, and a Stark Matar shell killed them both. From that day both Wanda and Pietro vowed revenge against the infamous billionaire Tony Stark. A knock at the door sounded making all three of them jump in surprise. Ward stuck his head in.

"I see you two are settling in," Ward said kindly to the twins, before turning to Peter. "Daniel is requesting your pre sense in the training room"

Peter immediately tensed, and Wanda glanced at Ward who looked friendly-ish. She had heard about HYDRA but had ultimately decided to take her chances.

"Bye Peter," The twins said in unison, and Peter nodded in their direction before following the older man out of their bedroom. As soon as they thought the two HYDRA agents were out of sight, Wanda and Pietro looked around their new quarters. Two twin beds sat side by side mere inches apart. With two nightstands on the outersides of the beds. On the wall from the end of the bed seat two brown leather notebooks. The room was symmetrical in every way. Perhaps they could decorate.

The following day was the day of experimentation, and Wanda was freaking out. Grant came to retrieve them two guards at his heels. Peter was trailing behind the trio a ways away. Wanda followed them all as they went down the corridor after corridor.

"Are you ready Mr. and Ms. Maximoff?" Ward said cheerfully. The twins grinned. Peter bit his lip. The hydra heads watched expectantly from the operating room window. They walked in.


	6. Call Them

Peter jerked awake before promptly falling off the side of the cot. It hadn't been a dream per see. More like a once, fuzzy memory, now crystal clear.

"Wanda," he whispered, the name falling off his lips. He sat there in silence trying to put the pieces together. How did she escape? He had just assumed she was undercover or had died after that day. He had learned from a young age to forget about people who won't ever come back. He didn't go back to sleep. Not when all he could think about the girl he had met years prior. Peter thought back to the last day he ever saw her...

A rough hand gripped his upper arm tightly and high. He winced, but stayed otherwise quiet, his eyes glued to the female figure strapped to the cold metal table that he was on, once upon a time.

"Today friends 3 things happen. John Garrett has passed" Ward began, "Two, these two twins are about to be the first of the Infinity exploration, and 3, Werner Von Strucker is our new head of Hydra"

A roar of applause erupted from the small group of men in the Gallery. The hand on Peter's arm got tighter. "And now, the Maximoff's" more applause. Peter watched Wanda's small smile fade along with the sparkling anticipation as the needle slipped easily into her vein. The doctor pushed the syringe down before slipping the needle back out and stepping away to work on the boy.

Then the screams started. Tearing throughout the rooms like a knife. Pietro started struggling against the stapes, but the doctor was already there injecting him with the same poison. Peter longed to help them, to undo their straps and set them free, but the hand on his arm didn't let up and Whitehall had the remote, and he couldn't help anyone if he was dead, so he watched. Watched as their screams grew hoarse, and the doctors dragged their now unconscious bodies out the double metal door. Never once did the hand go away, not once during the operation did anyone care.

Peter blinked, waking up slowly this time. He didn't remember going to sleep in the first place. All he could see were those hazelnut eyes boring into his, pleading, and begging. Eyes filled with agony. and the familiar feeling of hopelessness filled his chest. That's when it hit him!

"Wanda Maximoff was an Avenger" he whispered before going to bang on the glass walls of his containment cell. "Tony" He called.

Said man came running in, glassy-eyed with a white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. "Peter? What's wrong?"

"Wanda Maximoff, where is she?" Peter asked, frantically tapping on the glass. Her screams were stuck in his head.

"Wanda...?" Tony trailed off, his once tired face turning into one of hurt, longing, and despair. Peter wasn't told much of anything at HYDRA, recent news, and such. Something had happened though he could tell. 

"What happened?" Peter asked scooting over a bit when Tony moved to sit next to him.

"A year back the Avengers split up" Tony inhaled a long deep breath, the weariness in his face showing through, "Then the Sokovia incident happened. That's when a man named Theoduss Ross made The Accords. The accords were a series of rules that would keep the Avengers in check. Would hold us responsible for the casualties, and the occasional destruction of New York City. I wanted to sign. Of course, it wasn't final, needed a few changes, but they all do. It showed we weren't above the law"

"Well, HYDRA's best friend, Captain Rogers didn't approve of it either, and neither did, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton. Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and later Natasha Romanoff who switched sides last minute. Anyway, most of them went to a raft, a prison in the water, but Steve and Bucky went to Siberia, and I cornered them there. Explained how I would help with Zemo yada yada, turns out Bucky killed my parents. That didn't go well."

"We stopped talking for 10 months and got together 2 months ago because the world deserves our protection, despite our petty issues" Tony placed his hands in his lap. A sign of conclusion. Even after everything with HYDRA he couldn't but still, feel a connection to the group. HYDRA had hurt him, tortured him, how could he miss them?

Tony must've taken Peter's silence in another way, "of course I can probably get you in contact..."

Peter bit his lip, contemplating. There was obviously some not-so-good history, but he needed to see Wanda, to... well he didn't really know. There was an awkward silence between the two as he thought.

"If you let me out..." Peter trailed off gu aging the older man's reaction. Tony seemed to consider this.

"No," Tony said. His voice didn't waver once. "I'm sorry, but it's either I call them, or nothing"

Peter scowled his sympathy fading. "Call them," He said annoyed. Tony only nodded before leaving the room, his footsteps light padding on the floor. Peter sighed this time and sat against the cool glass.

"Stupid HYDRA" he muttered, "stupid Parker luck"

Tony sighed frustrated as he once again took out the flip, phone. He opened it about to dial before F. R. 1. D. A. Y alerted him to an unwelcome visitor.

"Sir, the Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross has entered the premises" Her robot voice informed. The flip phone slammed shut, hidden in his pocket.

"What does he want'' Tony muttered heading for the conference room. "tell Ross where to meet me" He told his A. I.

The conference room was in fact the only room Ross had ever been in, and Tony was determined to keep it that way. Tony noticed the frazzled look on Ross's face and barely held back his fit of laughter.

"Stark" Ross said angrily. quickly turning around and looking Tony straight in his eyes. "I know you are in contact with the rogues-"

"Other Avengers" Tony smirked. He willed himself to stay lighthearted "And no I haven't"

Ross groaned still giving Tony a death glare "And that you are harboring yet another, HYDRA fugitive."

Tony tensed at this, racking his mind for a plausible answer, "I never 'harbored' Barnes." Tony growled.

Silently thanking his mind for the near-miss. "Not after all they've done "Tony said sadly, dropping his gaze to the red and gold carpet under the conference table. He'd had practice with persuasion, acting if you will. He knew how to feign any reaction for the press for their targeted reaction. Ross sighed. long and heavy.

"sign the papers, Stark," He said slowly. Tony rolled his eyes. They'd had debate after debate about the justifications needed in order for all the Avengers to sign.

"Agree to my conditions" Tony stated.

"Like hell, I will," Ross whispered menacing, not enough to scare Tony though who'd had his fair share of angry older men.

"Bye secretary" Tony dismissed. motioning with his hand for Ross to leave. Which he did, but no without a scowl thrown over his shoulder. Tony instantly relaxed, waiting another 20 minutes to be sure Ross left. After that he got the flip phone dialing the memorized  
number. I ring. 2 rings. 3 rings...

"Tony?"

"Rogers... We need to talk."


	7. Secure location

Steve glanced at his now blank phone. Tony had called him. He could barely wrap his mind around it. Tony freaking Stark needed his help.

"Oh, my Thor" Natasha groaned. Steve rolled his eyes at the ex-assassin.

"What is it this time. Romanoff" Steve asked crossing his arms.

"You're boggling over that phone, did you finally meet a lady" She quipped. Steve blinked.

"No, I'm not," he argued weakly. Scott walked in then, in his ant-man suit no less.

"Yeah, you are" Scott added staring at his phone. Steve noticed how mostly everyone had a small group going. The 'dads' Scott and Clint, Bucky, and Sam, Steve, and Natasha, Wanda joined them sometimes, but never stayed long enough to grow a strong relationship. Most of the time she was out and about maybe with Vision. She never talked about it though.

Steve liked to think they'd made this their home. However, they were limited in expenses, having survived for a while on Lang's 'gift' of stealing as he liked to call it. 2 months ago Tony came upon the not-so-abandoned warehouse and immediately insisted on funding their small home. Steve had jumped at the idea and Tony returned the next day with a construction team (who signed NDA's) and boxes upon boxes of IKEA furniture and Stark technology.

"'My old teammates can't live in this dump" Tony claimed, hands in his pockets as his team started building small walls, rooms they'd found out later.

"Thanks" Steve whispered. Tony gave him a tight-lipped smile and a jerky nod. Tony hadn't been back since.

"Tony called" Steve informed the team. He wants to meet at a secure location, and Wanda" Steve around at the small group of heroes before finding Wanda's red ish-brown hair, "Your presence was requested"

As much as he didn't want to force the young girl to come, he thought it would be good for her. She needed to understand that no one blamed her.

"Ok," she said nervously, twirling her around her finger. Steve smiled. Wanda refrained from using her powers unless there was an immediate danger, but he could tell she was getting sloppy. lacking practice and losing control. "When is it?"

"Tonight, Tony said it was urgent," Steve explained. The lot of them glanced around nervously. Steve only watched Wanda whose hands were surrounded by a red light. "Wanda?" Steve motioned towards the door as people started to talk louder. Wanda followed him.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Steve asked, Wanda, tilted her head.

"You don't think I can?" It was said like a question, but it was more like a statement. Steve's eyes widened.

"It's not that" Steve rushed to explain himself, "I want to make sure you can do it"

Wanda twirled her hair around again. ' 'I can" She insisted. Steve nodded, a determined look overtaking his once smiling face.

"Then suit up"

________________________________________________________________________

Peter laid on his biege colored cot. In his hand was an iron man themed stress ball. In went up and down, rhythmic. Thoughts ran through his head. Flashing in and out of the present. A tap at the indestructible metal door knocked him out of it.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter said confused. Tony barely reacted unlocking the door in mere seconds and putting the young boy in some sort of cuffs, but they didn't connect to each other. It allowed him all freedom of movement. "What are you doing''

"We are going to meet up with your buddy," Tony said, "but we don't have long..." Tony trailed off hurrying the two out of the room. More corridors, one after another, but he didn't feel fear, he felt excited, to go outside, and feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. Tony led him into an elevator.

It was very luxurious inside, spacious too, and Peter couldn't stop looking at all the buttons. there were just so many. 70 to be exact. The elevator went down to level 0, and the doors opened, revealing a row of expensive-looking cars. On the other side was a lab area, and behind that was a trophy like case showing off the newest iron man suit models.

Peter couldn't help but gawk at all the chemicals, and computers. HYDRA had computers, but he wasn't allowed to use them. When he looked up he caught Mr. Stark watching him totally become obsessed with it.

"Um, the nice area you got here" Peter nervously complimented, thinking only of the unlimited amount of webs he could make with this huge amount of chemicals.

"Thanks," Tony said, leading them once more to a normal-looking- well normal compared to the other cars-car. Mr. Stark helped peter into the backseat. "keep your head down, and stay out of the view of cameras"

Peter nodded, doing as Tony had said keeping his head down. Tony got into the front seat, and they pulled out of the garage. New York City was quite a sight to see in person. There were tall buildings seemingly going up into the clouds. Cars were honking, and there were many people tussling around.

"HYDRA never take you anywhere?'' Tony asked glancing at him in a mirror on the top of the car. Peter thought back to his HYDRA years, which seemed forever ago was a few days.

"kind of," Peter responded. Tony glanced in the mirror again giving Peter a look that said 'go on' I had missions to do things from Zola's algorithm, traveled to Germany a few times. we had a huge fanbase there, and Europe had a lot of technology that would endanger the HYDRA movement."

Tony seemed to think for a moment. Peter fiddled with his hands. "What technology did you need to get"

It was Peter's turn to think. "they wiped my memory of certain things, why I did it, what I got''

"I see" Tony responded with another glance in the rearview mirror. "You look tired, I'll wake you when we get there"

Peter nodded, he didn't sleep much last night and was actually quite tired and he rested his head on the side door. What felt like mere seconds later Peter was being shaken awake by a familiar rough hand.

"Peter, we're here" Tony whisper yelled. Peter forced his eyes open. and took a look around. Even though it was pitch black, his enhanced senses helped him see a bit. He could see all the city lights in the far distance.

"Oh, hey Mr. Stark. Where are we?" Peter asked trying to sound Chipper, and more awake than he really was. Said Mr. Stark glanced around. "Outskirts of the city, not many people come out here at night Rogers picked it out" Tony explained. As if on cue a rusty looking pick-up truck pulled up. The 2 doors opened, and Tony helped Peter out of his own car tucking him into his side.

Steve stepped out first, he was wearing the normal suit minus the shield. Wanda stepped out next. She had exchanged her dress for a tight dark black and red jumpsuit, made of the same  
material as the cap's suit. She paired it with black combat boots and a headband with 2 devil horns sticking out of it. Her eyes widened at the sight of Peter.

"Hi Wanda," He said awkwardly waving. She sidestepped Steve to give her young friend a hug.

"Peter..." She said, ' 'I thought they-"

"I'm fine, I thought you..." Peter trailed off not wanting to say it.

"I looked for you" She admitted looking down, suddenly finding the grass very interesting. Peter blinked once, twice.

"You were looking for me?" He echoed. Wanda smiled a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

"I thought you were with vision?" Tony asked. Wanda seemed to notice him there for the first time.

"I was for a while, he's like another brother to me" Wanda added glancing back at Peter.

"Um..." he struggled to get his scrambled thoughts together again, "How did you escape?"

Wanda glanced at Peter nervously, "After the... Operation I was in a room for awhile. The White room they called it" a pause, "they sent me on a few missions pitting me and Pietro against the Avengers. Well, we found out later that Ultron was very powerful, teamed up with him for a while, found out his true intentions, and joined the Avengers side of the battle."

Peter just stood there taking this all in. How did he never know this the volunteers were the ones that took the least work to 'shape up, "When I heard HYDRA fell, all I could think about was finding out what happened, but Stevey here," She nudged the Mans shoulder, "wanted me to bond"

Peter laughed. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly either. So what you guys have just been hanging at an abandoned building?" Wanda chuckled lightly. "Yeah pretty much. Where have you been?" 

"When HYDRA fell I ran into the other side of the Avengers and I've been with them ever since," Peter responded vaguely. He found he didn't talk about HYDRA at all. Everyone pretty much got that. Daisy understood that the most. Told him about how her boyfriend who she thought was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent turned out to be HYDRA. Grant Ward. He was pretty absent most of the time from what Peter could remember.

"What are you going to do next?" Wanda asked concerned. Peter furrowed his brow. he didn't want to leave, but the roses were-from what Tony said-criminals. He looked towards Tony.

"I don't know?"


	8. Stay With Me

"I don't want this to be the time I see you" Wanda admitted, eyes watering. Peter slowly gave her a hug. It was awkward. but she rested her head on his shoulder.

"it won't'' Peter assured the girl. All the while his eyes were glued to Tony's awkward figure as he stood next to Steve, shaking his hand. 

"Bye Wanda," He said softly. Peter and Tony got into the car again. Peter watched, his hand on the window as the rusty pick-up truck pulled away. Tony didn't say anything, and for that, he was very grateful. He couldn't help it, all he could think about was her. They barely spent any time together yet he felt this pull towards her.

Somehow he must have fallen asleep on the way home. His breath caught, home. It sounded so foreign, yet it brought a Sense of Security to him, one that was unrecognizable. 

"Home" he whispered to no one. ' 'Home..." 

It was then that he realized he was not in his containment. Instead, Peter found himself on a soft mattress. He was confused, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, because the door clicked open. 

"Peter?" Daisy said walking in and leaning against the wall. "I have to leave, get back to the base" She explained, moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"Leaving?" Peter asked quietly. She nodded. "Don't you stay here?"

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D has a safe house that we like to call the lighthouse" Peter glanced down at his hands. In the weeks after the first 20 questions, the two had grown close, bonded even. Maybe even friends. Peter had grown to trust her. He gave Daisy a hug.

"I'll miss you," he said softly. She smiled.

"I'll miss you too, bug boy" Daisy quipped.

"Actually spiders are arachnids" Peter corrected. The agent laughed lightly.

"Bye," she said, "And don't forget me"

"Never" Peter added as Daisy left, the door closed leaving Peter alone in the huge room. She was going to come back, he told himself silently.

"Peter?" A knock. Tony knocked a lot, even though it was his home. "can we talk" 

Talk about what he wanted to say, but he looked sincere and kind of nervous. 

"Yeah," Peter asked slightly concerned. 

"I think you should stay here," Tony announced. Peter's eyes widened to twice the size. Stay here? Like at the tower with the Avengers. In this place called home, away from HYDRA to be and do whatever he wanted.

"I- "Peter began to agree, but Tony interrupted him before he could finish.

"Of course, if you don't want to that would be alright. I mean I would understand. If you would want to see the world-" Tony rambled.

"I would like that," Peter said softy cutting off Tony's word vomit. Tony clapped his hands together.

"Now that we've got that situated, we can trust you right?" Tony asked with a slight chuckle. Peter hesitated. Could he be trusted, was HYDRA still out there, was he still loyal? Questions were running around in his head.

"Yes," He said confidently. The word has slipped from his lips. "You can trust me"

"Good, everyone's been waiting to meet you," Tony said with a gentle smile which Peter quickly returned. Tony left then leaving Peter alone to get ready for his day.

The first thing Peter did was move his legs to swing around the side of the bed. It was large, and probably one of the most comfortable mattress's he'd ever slept in. To his right was a classic wooden desk with a Stark Industries laptop, and a modern black chair. To his left were two double doors leading to-what he presumed-was a closet. On the same wall was a door the bathroom. On the wall opposite the bed, the wall was a door and a large TV. Peter got up and made his way to the closet. It was HUGE with hundreds of outfits hanging up in a variety of colors. For the sake of time, he picked a simple red tee, black jeans, and a matching black leather jacket. Peter set the pile of clothes on his bed and turned towards the bathroom. If he thought the closet was grand this was even more so, Peter ignored most of it, doing his best to focus his attention on the task at hand. 

He got in the shower the steaming water felt good, and he stayed there a bit longer than he probably should have. Still, he got changed and brushed his hair his room was rather nice he supposed.

'The room" he scolded himself mentally. Apart of him wanted to stay, really he did, but the idea of having a home that was something, someplace other than hydra.... He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit before walking out of the room.

Peter walked right into what looked like a living area. In front of him was a modern-day L couch. A large TV sat in front of it. Behind the TV was a huge square-shaped island with a just as big kitchen. It wasn't the room that drew most of his attention though. It was the people in it.

Sitting on the couch was James Rhodes was a soldier in the military, also known as war machine. they had learned about him a lot at Hydra University. He was Tony's best friend. Speaking of which, Tony Stark was in the kitchen cooking something in a pot. A purple-pinkish man suddenly came through the wall making Peter jump.

"Sorry, I was not ace awe of a Childs presence" The man apologized.

"I'm not a child," Peter grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Spider kid" Tony joked winking at the pouting teen. Peter stood awkwardly still near his- the room. He couldn't just leave the room, that would be weird.

"You can sit" Mr. Rhodes spoke up. Peter gave him a nervous smile, and went to sit down.

"I'm Rhodey, and that's vision" the man introduced and held out his hand for a handshake. Peter shook it. 

"And you are"

"Peter" he said, "Peter Parker"

Tony dropped his spoon. "Rhodey take the pot, call me when it's ready" Tony instructed before hurrying out of the room. Peter was confused to say the least. Why would Tony leave so suddenly? He looked to Rhodey who just shrugged and did as Tony had instructed. Hopefully it was nothing important.

Unknown Location  
20:17  
"You lost the Spyder" A voice screamed. The men surrounding him were practically shaking in their spots. One of them, a woman that no one had noticed stepped.

"I will find him, Sir" she stated

"And what makes you think I'll let you," the man in the Shadows sneered. 

"I know where he is" the woman claimed, "but I need time to gain his trust." slowly the group of men turned to her. She thought for a moment. The men were a group of six. The ones who'd survived the raid of the base. She could use them. The boss-man, as she called him had an unknown origin, no one had ever seen him. The lot of them were at a HYDRA safehouse, the last one that hadn't been found yet.

"Who are you" One of the men asked.

"Gwen. I'm the spyder's sister" This seemed to catch their attention. She smiled, a slow evil smile, it seemed to have the wanted effect on them "Give me the mission"

"Very well" the ominous voice gave in. "One year"

"One year" She repeated, "oh, and I'm going to need them" she motioned towards the group of six.

"Fine," he said annoyed. Gwen walked out then the group of men at her heels. She brought them to what looked like a giant plane.

"Names" Gwen demanded as she brought them aboard. 

"Daniel Whitehall," 

"Grant Ward"

"Werner Von Strucker"

"Harrison Markus''

"Cameron Shepard"

"Alexander Heart"

"Gwen Parker, but you are to call me Gwen Stacy" Gwen introduced. She had short blonde hair and she wore a black suit. "You work for me now"

Gwen went to the driver's seat with one thought in her head, "I'm coming for YOU Brother"


	9. The Story of Gwen Parker Stacy

Chapter 9 – The Story of Gwen Parker Stacy  
Authors note: I am going to be switching to my previous, Wednesday, Sunday schedule. This also has mentions of abortions, abuse, and gore. Enjoy, and review!!  
Gwen didn't know much about her dad's family. His name, was Richard Parker, and while going through a nasty divorce, and even though the papers hadn’t been signed yet he'd hooked up with Doctor Lilith Stacy. A neurosurgeon at New York City Health and hospital. Very well known, and Gwen's mother.

It was supposed to be a one-night stand since Lilith was married. Well, one night, turned to two, and two to three and three to ten and so and so forth. Lilith began to believe they could be something more and filed for a divorce. Richard didn't look too much into it, after all his rebound was simply a distraction. That is until the call came through.

It was the familiar Mama Mia ring tone that stopped the heart-to-heart Richard and Lilith were having about their future. All he could think about was Mary all thoughts of the woman beside him flew out the window.

"Mary" he said happily. Richard heard muffled sobbing on the end of the line. "Honey what's wrong"

The concern laced in Richard's voice annoyed the doctor. She wasn't going to let her boyfriend’s ex-wife ruin this for her. ' 'Richard?" she asked innocently batting her lashes, but he paid her no mind.

"Mary?" he asked again as the sobs came to a halt.

“Richard'' she whispered, “I'm pregnant''

It felt like Richard's world stopped. “I'm going to be a dad?"

Mary laughed lightly. “Yes, Richard we're going to be parents, now get over here, and celebrate with me" with that she hung up. Richard smiled and turned to Lilith.

"I'm going to be a dad" he squealed. Lilith was furious. There was a new light in his eyes, full of love and passion, but she knew it wasn’t for her.

"Richard, I though we were..." She trailed off. Richard looked down at her with pity.

"It was never going to work" he said softly. Planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a moment, robbing salt on the wound. Still, she savored it.

2 months later Lilith bought 4 pregnancy tests. She'd been having symptoms for a while, but She denied it until a very visible baby bump appeared.

She took the first as soon as she got home, positive. The stupid plus sign stared at her, mocking her, fear blossomed in her chest.

'You still have 3 more' she reminded herself. Positive the next day, and the next, and the next day. Lilith glared at them wondering what in the world she did to deserve this. A mistaken her brain supplied. Finally, she picked up her phone, and dialed a familiar number. Two rings.

"Who is this?" A lady answered the phone. Mary Parker, the woman who was pregnant, and had the same baby dad she wad. “Hello?" 

"Yes" Lilith started remembering what she was calling for, “Is Richard There. I'm one of his students at NYU" She said remembering that Richard had told her about being a history professor. 

"Of Couse" Mary said politely. Lilith could hear her call for her husband.

"Hello?" the velvet voice of her ex asked. She couldn't help that maybe this would make him come back.

"Richard" She whispered.

“Lilith?" He asked, shocked.

"I'm pregnant" She heard the man stop breathing.

“How much" He asked frantically.

"Excuse me" Lilith asked angrily. Was he seriously going to buy her out?

"How much for you to keep your mouth shut'' Richard asked sternly. Did he not realize all he'd done.

“You I want you'' She begged. So what if she sounded pathetic and childish. “I can't do this alone"

“Lilith" His voice got softer. “I am having a baby with my wife, it's a boy. This is my family I can't leave them. Now how much?"

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, and she let out a choked Sob. Lilith heard Richard take a deep breath, “I'll be over torn-morrow at ten." The beep of him hanging up forever  
embedded in her heard. 

With nothing else to do she began to tidy up, a million sceneries running through her mind, but it was not just stupid fantasies, it was of telling his wife. Watching the pain on her  
face when she found out. Lilith knew she could never do that though. She was just too good. 

The next day Richard showed up at ten as promised. He looked angry, and panicked.  
"Richard please, don't let me do this alone" she tried again. Her blonde curls bouncing with her walks around as she followed him through her house. He didn't respond, all he did was silently pull out check book and pen, slamming the pen on the book.

"Sign it" he practically growled. Lilith was furious.

“No!" she screamed, ' 'You DESTROYED ME.' I divorced my husband of five years because I thought you were the one. My reputation is destroyed. The other doctors HATE me. I am the lady who divorced the man that treated her like a queen for a fling"

"Are you done" Richard asked completely and utterly unphased. Lilith was pissed.

"I don't want anything from you. I am getting rid of this thing. tomorrow" she said, on the brink of tears. Richard's composure dropped, and he gripped her wrist. Hard.

"I will give you money, but do not. I repeat you do NOT get rid of our child. Call me when and if you have a price" Richard slammed the door on his way out, and Lilith sank to her knees in gut-wrenching sobs.

The day Baby Gwen was born was the worst day of Lilith's life. She basically ignored her child leaving her baby at daycare, and often leaving her there for up to 48 hours until  
Lilith's shift ended. Gwen was a nuisance until age 10 when she was old enough to fend for herself. Gwen could help around the house and set a good example at school for the kids of moms that also work at the hospital.

At age thirteen Gwen learned about Peter Parker her half-brother and her father Richard Parker. Gwen hated Peter Parker. He was the reason her mommy didn't like her as far as she knew if Peter Parker hadn't been born, she'd have a life with both her parents, and it would carry for years to come. 

Present Time  
Gwen followed in her mother's footsteps a huge hatred for the Parkers, and a Nuero surgeon at Stark-Potts memorial. It was a new one made in honor of the people who died in Sokovia. She woke up when the sound of glass shattering resonated around her small house. Gwen reluctantly got out of bed and went to see what all the fuss was about.

The first thing she noticed was Alexander, Cameron, and Harrison passed out drunk, surrounded by beer bottles, and drooling on her new beige couch. The second was Grant and Daniel surrounded by shattered plates yelling colorful profanity at each other.

"Boys!" she yelled over the arguing. Daniel at least had the decency to look apologetic, the same could not be said for Grant Ward.

"Why should we listen to you" Grant asked angrily, “How did you even end up with HYDRA"

Gwen rolled her eyes. Lilith had been studying brain washing She was even the one who helped brainwash James Buchanan Barnes. It had traveled down to Gwen who was working on  
an improved more permanent serum. Another thing she’d followed in her mothers footsteps for. But she was better, especially when she was killed with the doctor she was working with when Bucky craved revenge 1 year ago.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out" she said dismissively.

"Well, I'm not going to follow you, I outrank you" Ward boasted Gwen did not like this in the slightest. She whipped out a revolver and shot ward once in the chest and once in the head.

"Anyone else?" she challenged as blood oozed out from under the former HYDRA head. "Good clean this up"


End file.
